Perfect
by Akela Victoire
Summary: He was the Golden Boy as a teen, she was the mean, bigoted girl. Yet, they grew up, and put aside their differences, only to discover that they were perfect for each other.


I wrote this for January 2016's Monthly One Shot Exchange over on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. This one's dedicated to _**Nymeros Martell**_. I hope you like it!

* * *

They met under their favourite tree in that park; a secluded spot in a Muggle park that no other witch or wizard would think of checking for them.

 _"Potter."_ Pansy inclined her head towards him as she slid beneath the tree.

 _"Parkinson..."_ Harry smiled at her as he moved over to sit closer to her.

"Aside from our mutual dislike of Draco Malfoy, what do we have in common, really?" Pansy wondered, the first time she spoke in the several minutes of silence that had ensued after their initial greetings.

"What a way to start a conversation..." Harry commented.

"Really, though. We never got a long well when we were teenagers at all-" Pansy started, but Harry cut her off.

"We were teenagers. We're not teenagers anymore. We're adults. _We grew up._ That's it." Harry's answer was simple, too simple for Pansy's liking.

" _Is that it?_ I was the rich Pureblood heiress who ruled her circle of 'friends' with an iron fist, dated the 'Slytherin prince'..." Pansy scoffed at the notion of Draco Malfoy ever coming anywhere close to being royalty. "I was a Blood Purist. I hated anyone that wasn't Pure Blood. I hated so many other magical species. I hated Gryffindor. I was so full of _hate..._ " Pansy cringed at the thought.

"Whereas I was the naïve Golden Boy of Gryffindor, raised by magic hating Muggles who wanted to deprive me of anything good in life, friends with all Blood Statuses, didn't mind other magical species and I was a classic Gryffindor type." Harry noted wryly. "The key word in both of our reviews of our past selves is the word _was..._ "

Pansy leaned closer to Harry and allowed him to put his arm around her waist, hugging her closer to him. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder, taking in the light scent of the Muggle cologne that he wore.

"Funny how people can change, isn't it?" Pansy chuckled. "If you'd told us ten years ago that we'd end up dating now, we'd probably hurl out a hex or two at them for the very suggestion."

Harry chuckled. "There's a big difference between us. My sixteen year old self would probably just get sick and hurl over the thought..."

"Oh, so you'd get sick at the very thought of me?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Not anymore. Your _persuasion skills..._ " Harry's eyes roamed her body and Pansy felt a sudden feeling of thrill run down her spine. "...persuaded me otherwise..."

"Glad to know you think so still." Pansy smirked. "Though I must admit that the idea of being in love with a person like yourself makes me uncomfortable..."

"Why? Because I'm the good guy and you're the bad girl?" Harry smirked and leaned in for a snog, him on top of her, which evolved into a heated make-out session. _"The famed war hero going after the girl who sympathised with the evil side?"_ he breathed after they broke apart.

Pansy smirked up at him, caressing his face as she did. "You're not such a goody-goody now though, are you?"

"I haven't been for years, Pansy. You can't be all sunshine and roses after seeing what I've seen; being through what I've been through... At least _you_ understand that..." Harry retorted.

They started snogging again until they both had to come up for air.

" _The desire..._ You're a very desirable witch, Pansy. I hope you know it..." Harry looked somewhat dazed as they broke apart and Pansy giggled.

She reached up to lightly trace his scar, faded after almost ten years of Voldemort's defeat. "Oh, I know it, Potter. You're not so bad yourself, you know..."

"Damn straight, Parkinson..." Harry smirked down at her. "We balance each other out. You add a little spice to my vanilla image."

"That image started fading _years_ ago, _Potter._ " Pansy snogged him again. "At least, to me..."

"We're just _perfect_ for each other, you know that, Parkinson?" Harry went in for another snog that left them both breathless.

 _"I..."_ Pansy breathed. " _I agree._ We really are just perfect for one another..."

They continued to enjoy each other's company under their favourite tree, glad to be away from the Wizarding public and be themselves with each other, even if only for a little while.


End file.
